


Can I Lay By Your Side?

by aalexandravictoriaa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and luke knows him better than anyone else, ashton is having a bad day, calum and mikey are only mentioned briefly, i guess, i think thats it, luke helps ashton feel better just by being there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalexandravictoriaa/pseuds/aalexandravictoriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is having a bad day and Luke helps him feel like he's not losing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Lay By Your Side?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was in a bad mood and listening to Sam Smith and I'm 100% sure it's shit but I'm going to post it anyway.  
> Titled influenced by Lay Me Down by Sam Smith.

Ashton wasn't having a good day. His mind was clouded with negative thoughts and he couldn’t find the strength to get out of bed. Luke noticed Ashton’s foul mood immediately and recognized that it was best to not leave the older boy alone with his harsh thoughts. Luke wordlessly slipped into the bed beside Ashton. The older boy made no movement, no acknowledgement of Luke. Luke had been in this position many times before and knew not to be offended by Ashton’s lack of response. If there’s anything that Luke has learned, it’s that the more quiet and still Ashton becomes, the more comfort he needs. Luke knew something was wrong earlier in the day when Ashton seemed to have closed himself off from the rest of the band. He was also relatively quiet in interviews, which worried the entire band. There was an unspoken decision that Luke would be the one to check on Ashton. As much as Ashton loves Calum and Michael, he doesn't love them the same way that he loves Luke and it seems like the blond boy is the only one able to push past the negativity and shine some light on the darkest corners of Ashton’s mind. No one knows Ashton as well as Luke does and right now, Luke knows that all Ashton needs is someone else’s warmth and kind words to bring him back from the dim recess of his mind.

The older boy is laying on his side, facing away from Luke, but Luke knows him well enough to know that he’s still awake. He can tell by the way that Ashton is breathing that he had previously been crying, but is now trying to calm himself down so he doesn't appear weak in front of Luke.

But the only thing Luke cares about is seeing his boy happy again.

Luke wraps a long arm around Ashton’s waist and pulls him flush against his chest. Luke presses feather light kisses to the curls framing Ashton’s face. The hand on Ashton’s waist begins to slowly rub soothingly against the older boy’s side while Luke slowly hums a song. It takes a while, but he eventually feels Ashton begin to relax in his arms.

Several minutes pass before Ashton lets out a contented sigh and turns to lay on his other side and face Luke. Luke smiles a small dimpled smile at Ashton and the older boy can't help but smile back. It’s not his usual warm, genuine smile, but it will do for now. This smile lets Luke know that Ashton is slowly coming back to him, that he's fighting whatever demons that are threatening to drag him down. Luke leans forward and presses a kiss to the tip of Ashton’s nose and Ashton exhales slowly when Luke pulls away. Ashton loves laying with Luke like this, except for the fact that he never feels like he’s close enough to the taller boy. Ashton feels complete with Luke by his side, like he can breathe easier and sleep sounder whenever he's pressed against the other boy. Ashton moves towards Luke, closing the barely-there gap between them and forcing their bodies together impossibly closer, but Luke doesn't mind. He will take Ashton in any way the older boy wants to give himself to Luke.

Luke can feel Ashton’s breathing begin to even out. He feels the curly hair tickling the skin just under his chin and he’s aware of the way Ashton’s breath fans over his throat every time the older boy exhales. Ashton tilts his chin up just enough to give Luke a small peck on the lips. No words need to be spoken. The small kiss conveyed everything that Ashton currently does not have the strength to say. Luke smiles down at the boy in his arms and watches the way he tries to keep his eyes from fluttering shut. Luke knows that Ashton needs to sleep. He needs to go off into a dreamworld where there are no bad thoughts, where he can be himself without being criticized. Ashton is still struggling to stay awake when Luke leans forward and lightly kisses each of his closed eyelids. After that, Ashton doesn't try to fight the fatigue anymore. He lets himself slip away into unconsciousness.

Just before he falls asleep entirely, Ashton can't help but think about the way he’s let himself slip away before in situations similar to this one, but this time is different. No matter how far he drifts away, he has Luke as his anchor, constantly pulling him back in and keeping him grounded. Luke will always pull Ashton back to reality. Luke makes him a better person and Ashton can't help but allow himself to fall completely in love with Luke.

Ashton sleeps soundly, void of any and all negative thoughts. His dreams consist of pretty blond boys with blue eyes and gentle kisses and when he wakes up, Ashton is met with the sight of Luke’s closed eyes and slightly parted lips and Ashton relishes in the way Luke seems to unconsciously pull Ashton tight against his body, as if Luke's afraid Ashton will slip too far out of reach for him to ever bring back. But Ashton knows that no matter how far he wanders, he will never stray too far away from Luke. There will never be a time where Luke won't be able to bring him back because out of all the places Ashton has been, Luke is his favorite place of all. Luke is his home.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [abofics](http://abofics.tumblr.com//)
> 
> [Check out some art!](https://society6.com/product/rough-boy_framed-print#s6-6087091p21a12v52a13v54)


End file.
